Margaret Angelica Dresden
Margaret Angelica Dresden, also known as Maggie, is a human female, daughter of Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez. She first appears in Changes. Description Probably conceived during Death Masks,Death Masks, ch. 1''Changes, ch. 2 Margaret Angelica is the daughter of Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez. She is the granddaughter of Margaret LeFay and the great-granddaughter of Ebenezar McCoy. Susan named her Margaret, after Dresden's mother. Dark-haired and dark-eyed, she resembles her mother with a slender nose, and paler skin.Changes, ch. 19 There is something about her chin similar to her father's, making it appear she has strength, and she has darker and healthier skin than he does.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Biography Susan Rodriguez did not tell Harry Dresden of his daughter, and, deeming both parent's lifestyles too dangerous, found a new home for her. Her foster family were the Mendozas.Changes, ch. 12 At some point, Duchess Arianna Ortega of the Red Court found out about Maggie, and had her taken. Susan then chose to inform Dresden to secure his help in her retrieval. As of ''Ghost Story, she lives with the Carpenter family. Mouse is with her—Molly Carpenter told Harry Dresden that "Chewbacca is with her".Ghost Story, ch. 11 According to Uriel, Temple Dogs can live for centuries. She could have him her whole life even if she becomes a wizard. In the series ''Changes'' In Changes, Susan Rodriguez informs Harry Dresden that the daughter he never knew existed has been taken by the Red Court. Susan explained that she thought their daughter would be safer if no one knew. Dresden is seething about his not being told. Susan tells Dresden that Arianna Ortega has her. She and Martin are in town on a Fellowship assignment to find where Maggie is and what the Red Court plans are.Changes, ch. 1 & 2 In seeking Maggie's whereabouts, Dresden called up various spirits from the Nevernever using the summoning circle in his lab. One of the fire spirits showed Dresden an image of Maggie for a few seconds. She looked pale, cold, grubby, and scared. She was reaching out for a flame possibly to warm herself by. Dresden got no information about where she was, but at least he knew she was still alive. Donar Vadderung told Dresden he'll find his daughter in Chichén Itzá a few days where the Red King and Lords of Outer Night plan to use her as a sacrifice in Bloodline curse. It turns out to be exactly what Dresden needed for a successful recovery of Maggie. Donar further said that Chichén Itzá is the center of their power and that they could just wish him dead.Changes, ch. 21 After Dresden broke his back, he summoned Uriel who told him that he couldn't repair him or help him get Maggie, but that she was still alive, confirming that she was indeed his daughter and erasing the last little inkling of doubt. He said that Dresden was her only hope and to consider Vadderung's words. Uriel ended by saying telling Dresden to love his child, everything else flows from there.Changes, ch. 29 His back still broken and out of options, Dresden made a deal with Mab to restore his body and give him the Power and strength he needs to save his daughter in exchange for becoming the Winter Knight.Changes, ch. 30-31 Dresden told to Ebenezar McCoy that Maggie is his daughter by Susan and that Arianna Ortega and the Red Court plan to use her in a ritual sacrifice for a Bloodline curse. Eben gave Dresden his blessing to go rescue his daughter.Changes, ch. 40 During the duel at Chichén Itzá, Arianna hinted that taking his daughter was never about him, and she was shocked that Dresden didn't know what would be revealed about Ebenezar later that night.Changes, ch. 44 Martin revealed that Arianna targeted Maggie because her "father is the son of Margaret LeFay who is the daughter of the man who killed her husband." It was her intent to get revenge on all of them. That means that Ebenezar McCoy is her great grandfather. Ebenezar is the Blackstaff and it was he who performed the hit on Casaverde that killed Paolo Ortega.Changes, ch. 48 After Susan sacrificed herself with Dresden's help to kill all the vampires, Maggie is successfully rescued and sent to Father Forthill until she finds a new home. Dresden decided it would be best if neither knew where the other was.Changes, ch. 49 ''Ghost Story'' As of Ghost Story, Maggie and Mouse are living with Michael Carpenter and his family.Ghost Story, ch. 40 Uriel took Harry Dresden to see them at the Carpenter home which is surrounded by guardian angels. According to him, Father Forthill wanted the safest home for her. ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, she's only mentioned as gone 'trick-or-treating', when Harry Dresden picks up Mouse, at the Carpenter's.Cold Days, ch. 36''Cold Days, ch. 39 ''Skin Game In Skin Game, she asks Harry Dresden if he's mad at her, and when he states he is not and asks why she would think that, she says it's because he's never around. She shows him her room and asks if he wishes to put her to bed, and Dresden complies, reading Where the Wild Things Are to her.Skin Game ch. 32 She is considered a very lovable child, who at one point rides on Harry Carpenter's back while playing with the Carpenter children. Dresden has resolved to become more of a father to her in the future.Skin Game ch. 51 "Zoo Day" In "Zoo Day", Margaret challenges and defeats a pack of haunts, which were trying to feed on her fears."Zoo Day" "Christmas Eve" In "Christmas Eve", Margaret receives gifts from her father, Mab, and Kringle, the greatest of which is perhaps the realization that Santa Claus does exist."Christmas Eve" References See also *Carpenter family *Mouse *McCoy-Dresden family *Arianna Ortega *Red King *Chichén Itzá Category:General